Miracles
by sashaysion
Summary: Kate and Rana enjoy their time together celebrating Christmas, learning more and more about each other each day. A kana story, with some siophie
1. Chapter 1

The streets are painted in white dust. Icy sheets coating the sidewalks, providing caution for slim heels and clumsy feet. Storefronts were decorated in wide wreaths, silky ribbons, and candy canes. The smell of the cafe wafting out onto the streets as a couple swung open the door, laughing loudly, smiles stretching to their cheekbones.

She walked slowly toward the Bistro, slipping, sliding to the door. She gripped the handle, trying to steady herself before walking inside. Her cheeks were bright crimson, a combination of cold and embarrassment. Her legs stood, frozen, trying to wait for her color to warm back to the deep tan.

The girl was standing, her back facing the door, showing off her pigtails. A small gap of skin was apparent above her neckline. She was waiting on a young couple, her pen racing against the pad.

She breathed in deeply, shrugging off her coat, and pacing toward the bar. Her hands smoothed down her skirt before sitting down on the tall stool. Her legs crossed, making the top limb rise feet above the ground. The tan girl stared at her cuticles, knowing that the taller woman had seen her. She could feel her deep gaze beside her, hearing her feet clomping on the wood panels.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Kate smiled, leaning over to the girl.

She lifted her head up, unable to hide the cheesy grin on her face at the sight of those deep chestnut eyes. Rana always hated brown eyes, especially since she had them. She couldn't find the interest, or the individuality in brown. Blue and green eyes were always so much more prominent, and noticeable. Though, when she looked into those eyes, and the two gazes met, she felt a sense of comfort. A welcoming, almost as if she'd been wrapped in a warm embrace just by looking into them.

"Well, Zee's out of town searching for a new cafe location, so I thought i'd stop by," she muttered, trying to sound nonchalant. Trying to sound as if she wasn't thinking dirty thoughts in her mind. Trying to pretend she wasn't cheating on her husband with the woman right infant of her.

"Ah, so you come here to get pissed before he comes home?" the girl laughed, her arms now crossed.

The girl bit the insides of her cheeks before leaning in. She coughed slightly, nervous about her words to come, "Who said I came for the wine?"

Kate's eyebrows raised as she was taken aback by the girls confidence. It was usually Kate that started the flirtatious conversations, leaving sly remarks. That was how she liked it. But, somehow, the sound of Rana starting to come out of her shell, and show her love in very different ways, was exceptionally appealing, never mind sexy.

"Well, I don't know what you mean? Our chef was just fired, so the foods not that great. Is that what you meant?" she felt the need to play along.

"You are going to make me work for this, aren't you?" Rana rolled her eyes, a deep huff escaping her perfectly round lips.

The girl nodded, a wide smirk appearing, "It's more fun that way."

She slung her dishrag over her shoulder and strutted off to the kitchen, stopping at the door and turning. She gave a slight wink, and disappeared into the next room.

Rana's heart pounded, eagerly waiting for the girls shift to end. Or more or less a break. She tapped her fingers against the dark maple countertop, eyes wandering around the room. The young couple sat, holding hands across the small table. A group of rowdy men sat at the other end of the bar, clashing beer, making the contents spill on to their trousers. A sad looking, middle aged woman was corralling three toddlers into a booth, a baby on her shoulder. Then there was an elderly man sitting by himself. A cup of coffee sat in front of him, steam rising from the hot liquid. There was another cup on the other side of the booth, steam rising, no one to drink it.

Rana felt her heart twinge at the possibilities. She just wanted to stand up and hug him. Not sure if it was the nurse in her, or the genuine need to fill others hearts with happiness. Either way, part of her was drawn to the feeble man.

"He comes and has coffee everyday," Kate walked back, noticing the woman interest in the man across the way.

Rana looked up, her eyes deep with worry, "Why is he all alone?"

The girl sat down beside her, averting her gaze to the older man, "He used to come in here every morning with his wife. She passed away recently."

"And he still comes for her?" Rana said in amazement.

Kate nodded, "They have the kind of love you can only dream of. The kind of love that doesn't end with death."

The tan girl thought of what that might look like. What it might feel like to be with one person forever. To visit someones headstone, just to talk about your day. To lose the one person that means the most to you in the world. To lose the one person that cares about you that much.

She felt her stomach flip and twist at the thought of losing someone that important.

"Why is it a dream?" she whispered, searching the girls eyes for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, her head cocked.

"You said that that was the love you can only dream of having."

Kate smiled, "Well, dreams are more like miracles when it comes to eternal love."

The girl turned back to the older man, now stirring cream into the second cup of coffee, talking to a figure that wasn't there.

"And you don't believe in miracles?" Rana scoffed.

Kate grinned, "Of course I do! A miracle happens to me everyday."

The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"It walks in here, face all red, trying to pretend it didn't just stumble into the door outside. It smiles from ear to ear at the simplest of things, and makes my heart pound."

Rana started to blush, now catching on.

"It likes to be bold, but always crawls back inside its shell afterword. It has tan, toned features, and bright eyes. It has no idea how much people look at it when it walks in the room," she inched her hand to the girls, having their fingers touch slightly, "My miracle is you."


	2. Chapter 2

The two woman walked down the street, catching smiles and glances, their hands brushing together through the cold.

"Oh look who it is!" Rosie walked up, Sophie not far behind.

Rana smiled, "Hello Rosie, hello Sophie."

Sophie nodded. She was never one to talk much, her eyes always sparkling just a bit less than everyone else's. She would talk in monotone, her emotions always staying inside her frail figure.

"Are you two coming to my party tonight?" Rosie asked, a hop in her step, "It will be loads of fun."

Kate laughed, knowing exactly what Rosies idea of fun entailed. Vodka, bourbon, and whiskey were always loyal guests at her parties.

Rana looked down solemnly, "I wish I could, but Zeedan is out tonight so I should probably do some cleaning or something."

Rosie rolled her eyes, waving her freshly manicured hand, "It's a girls only party! The cleaning can wait. Kate I know you will come right?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, not sure what to say.

"Oh come on, you two. It's just for one night!" Rosie pleaded.

Rana sighed, ready to cave, "Okay, fine. I will be there."

Kate laughed, "Me too, but I get to pick the music!"

"Fine, deal," Rosie joked, "See you at eight!"

The two woman looked at each other, watching their friends walk past them, knowing there was a long night ahead of them.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show!" Rosie scoffed, opening the door to a shivering Kate and Rana.

"We are three minutes late, Rosie," Kate batted.

The girl rolled her eyes and showed the girls to the drinks, a large refreshment already in her right hand.

The music blared, pulsing Ranas ears, making the floorboards shake. Each lyric seemed to have even more bass, vibrating through every figure.

Kate shook her head, "Okay, where do I change the music?"

Rosie showed the girl into the other room, ready to enjoy a poppy beat.

Sophie sat on a stool, sipping a beer, staring out into the distance. Her posture was lacking, as if she didn't really care about anything.

"When Rosie said no boys allowed, she really meant it," Rana laughed.

Sophie shook her head, "When you're Rosie, and your sister is a lesbian, the logical choice is to throw her a late birthday party with a room full of women."

Rana laughed, knowing she was right. The way Rosie thought was very different. Very imaginative, and 'you only live once' based.

The tall girl jumped out from the other room, running to the dance floor. Rosie followed closely behind, ready to show some of her best moves to anyone who would watch.

The tan girl smiled, watching Kate dance and laugh. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the question weighing on her mind. Sophie had gone back to focus on something happening inside her head, not paying any mind to the world around her.

"Sophie?" Rana asked.

"Hm?" her glance never wavered.

"When, when did-um-when did you you realize you liked women?" she had caught Sophies attention, "I mean, when did you know?"

Kate had rolled over laughing as Rosie decided to use a roll of wrapping paper as a microphone.

Sophie sighed deeply, knowing that wouldn't be the girls only question, "I was just shy of sixteen when I fell in love for the first time."

"With a woman. When you fell in love with a woman," the tan girl followed.

"With a woman. First time in general. I was in love, the specifics don't really matter now, do they?" the girl tilted her bottle to her lips, finding the taste of another swig.

"How did you know?" she was hanging on to every word dripping from her tongue.

Sophie brushed her bangs to the side, "She was my home. I was nothing without her," she looked up, "but even if life isn't worth living, it still goes on. You breathe in, you breathe out, put one foot in front of the other. That's all you have though."

She took another long drink as the tan girl spoke, "What happened?"

"I screwed it up. And I pay for it everyday of my life."

Rana searched for the right words, "Well, the good thing is, we can't make the same mistakes twice."

"Oh yes we can," she scoffed.

Rosie sauntered over, "We can what?"

"Make the same mistakes more than once," Rana answered.

"Of course you can. The more times you make the same mistake, the more practice you have at making it right!" Rosie stated, as if it was obvious.

Sophie shook her head, "That's not even close to being correct."

The girl shrugged.

Kate danced over to the girls, "Come on Rana, it's time to show your moves!"

The girl rolled her eyes, soon being dragged into the mix of people.

Rosie sat down beside her sister, watching the two women dancing, just a bit too close to one another, "Did she say anything about that?" Rosie pointed to the couple.

Sophie sat back in her seat, exhaustion overwhelming her, "Not in so many words."

Rosie smiled, "Well, i'm here for it."


	3. Chapter 3

The music blared, even louder through the girls's drunken skulls. Each step the tall brunette took made her have to latch on to the tan girl, ready to fall on her face.

"You and Sophie seemed to be in a pretty in depth conversation. What were you speaking of?" Kate asked, walking Rana over to the mini bar.

Rana pursed her lips, choosing her words wisely, "Nothing much. Just how to tell when you are head over heels in love."

The girl smirked, waiting for a response.

"Oh yeah? Do I have some competition now, is that what you're saying?" she asked, pouring herself another drink.

Rana winked, looking around to see if they had any viewers. She smiled widely when she noticed all the other girls were invested in their own devices. Some still dancing, some playing beer pong in the corner, others lay passed out on the sofa.

Rana leaned it slowly, her lips brushing against the dip in the taller girls upper lip. She smiled into her cheeks as she encased the girls lips in hers. She tasted of whiskey and strawberry wine, though her natural taste of freshly baked rolls and a strong brew still stained on her tongue. Kate wrapped her arm around the girls neck, brushing her breasts up against the girls chest, unaware of the full cup still in her fist.

Rana jumped as she felt the cold liquid on her back, dripping down as she stood up straight, shivering.

Kate laughed into her hands, the room starting to spin.

"I'm going to get you back for that, Kate Connor!" Rana huffed, marching into the washroom.

The other girl followed her inside, locking the door behind her. The tan girl started to peel off her wet top, and wash off her backside, Kate drunkenly kissing at her neck as she did so.

She kissed her chest, then her neck, stopping and giving extra attention to her pulse point. The soft lips caressed the tan skin, moving upward, reaching her jawline.

It was all she could do not to moan as her skin was being sucked, the blood pulling to the surface.

Ranas chest started to heave, her breaths quickening, "You know why I asked Sophie about her-her first love?"

Kate stopped for a moment, bringing her head up from the girls skin, "what?"

"I asked her, how she knew she was in love with a woman. I-I asked her because I think I'm in love with somebody. With a woman." her breath started to slow.

Kate smiled, "If it's anyone other than me, then this is very cruel."

Rana smiled widely, meeting warm brown eyes. She knew how much she loved those eyes. As if she could see her future inside them.

The two women walked out of the washroom cautiously, pulling at their clothes to straighten them.

Ranas heels clicked against the wood paneling, making heads turn as she walked into the now quiet room.

"Where's Sophie?" Kate asked as she approached from behind the smaller girl.

They found a blonde standing toward the crowd, her back turned to the couple.

"I'm right here," Sophie walked out from the cupboard, holding a fresh bottle of wine.

Everyone stood frozen, Rosie looking between the two women.

"You have a visitor," Rosie stated, not daring move from her stance.

"Sian?" Sophie breathed, the wine bottle slipping through her hands.

It crashed to the floor, shattering. The feel red liquid pulled into a puddle, then rowing toward the stools.

"Hey Sophie," she mumbled, grasping the girls eyes in hers.

Sian was gone for years, but she still felt the same tingling feeling looking into those eyes.

As if she could see her past inside them.


End file.
